


Tea, Scones, and Missing Things

by toyoungtoknow



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyoungtoknow/pseuds/toyoungtoknow





	Tea, Scones, and Missing Things

"Simon, do you want any tea?" Penelope Bunce shouted from her room, as she was franticly looking for a book she needed. Boxes covered the floor, making it very difficult to get anything done.  
She dug through a particularly large box, throwing random clothes and junk over her shoulder. She stood and rested her hands on her hips. She bit her lip, trying to remember the last place she  
put her book. She decided to look for it later and walked across the hall to Simon's room. She knocked lightly on the door.  
"Simon, are you in there?"  
"Penny! Im in the kitchen!" Simon Snow sat at the table, eating a scone. He sighed, wishing the scone was as good as the sour cherry scones from Watford. He turned his head to see Penelope walk in, looking confused.  
"Whats wrong Penny, still getting used to your room not being covered in pixie dust?" Simon asked with a smirk.  
"No, its just that I cant find the book I was reading." Penelope said as she filled the kettle with water.  
"You mean the one stuck between the couch cushions?" Simon said and walked over to the couch and pulled a thick book.  
"Oh thats where it was." She said as she poured two cups of steaming tea.  
"And in return for finding my book, here is some tea." She set down the cups on the table and Simon took a cup, blowing on the wisp of steam as it rose.  
"Cheers."


End file.
